The Elementalist
by Winterwarrior
Summary: Yet another story of a mutant's tales and woes. When a 14 year old girl decides something that will change her course of history forever. The second and revised story of Mack Tridian. Modified and currently in writing process.
1. Prologue

**The Introduction**

Fall leaves dance across the crumbled sidewalk as a dark figure sits on a wooden bench.

Burning red eyes search the darkness of night for something, anything, that would give a hope of the future.

Before, early in the day, the area had been a mass of sirens and chaos, people evacuating at every chance, trying to get away from the unseen force of misfortune and destruction that had fell upon the small town in Utah.

Little did they know that the cause for the annihilation was sitting in the ashes and rubble at that moment.

The human-like figure stood up suddenly and walked off to the east, apparently with a goal set in it's mind, and the little bench burnt quietly in a wonder of patterns and spirals until four words appeared on the scorched wood-

Mutants Will Be Liberated.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, how'd you like the first chapter? If you've started this before, i'm sorry, you'll have to read it again (because i'm always editing my stories). You might see some differences, or you might not. **

**Anyways, this is basically before **_Brimstone _**My other fan fic in the X-Men category. If you haven't read that one ( and i wouldn't advise you to do that now, i'm planning on editing that next ;) ) then here's the basic's-**

**Haha, you thought i was gonna tell you? That would ruin the story! ;) **

**Well, as an end to this extremely long Author's Note, Please please please please (!!!!!) review! It makes me happy that people want to talk to me about my writing, which makes me want to keep writing. (About my prolonged absense... uhm, i actually got sick of writing the story *gasp*. Nobody really said anything, except some awesome people (you know who you are 3 ), which makes me sad. **

**So, review! Like, if you have any ideas, or want me to write anything, or to flame me/praise me, critique (note- critiquing is technically what your supposed to do in a review, and i prefer that, but any of it is appreciated. As long as someone is reading my story.) me, etc.**

**Review or all the fruit snack oranges will go square! O.o**

**~Bill~**


	2. History

**History**

Mutants were shunned by man, even in the earliest times.

They were, and still are, thought of as a sickness.

A sickness that would, that had full capacity to do so, destroy the very world man reigned. Even the name they had given the people with 'special' or 'abnormal' abilities and deformities gave proof to their hatred and fear.

Mutation- the process of being changed or altered from what is usual.

What man didn't realize, was that the mutants were not scum of the bottom of their feet, that they were not something to be feared and hated (although some, obviously, could be feared greatly. Not all mutants got along fine being with the people who hated them.).

Mutants were, as many claimed, in fact just another evolution of man and women themselves. That they were peaceful and just wanted tolerance. Of course, so many others denied this and their rebuttal claimed that they were 'freaks' and dangerous to everyone and everything around them. Mutants with unimaginable power, others with strange deformities, and even those with both.

They who denied the mutants respect or even liberty were scared that man would be overthrown by the mutants, maybe even made extinct by the mutants. No human could ever evolve into such unbalanced creatures, they argued. And many, many 'muties', as they were nicknamed with disgust, proved to be as unbalanced as was said.

* * *

A newborn mutant is just like any other human baby, except for the fact their DNA is slightly different. The mutant usually grows up normally, but when puberty hits, that's when everything seems to fall apart. During puberty, the mutant genes start to take over and the child undergoes a painless change. Depending on the ability, however, the ability may cause the child pain.

**This is the life and trials of one mutant that could possibly destroy our lives as we know it.**


	3. Explanitory Beginnings

**Chapter 1****  
**

Mackenzie's life hadn't been an easy one. Her parents were obsessed with their children, they had a need to keep them safe.

Maybe it was due to the fact that they had once been in mortal peril with their first child, who had been two at the time, because of mutant attacks and who had not been saved. The 'superheros' had come, as they always do, but parents were torn from daughter and the young child had been slaughtered, unaware that she was in danger by an mutant that could shoot poisonous thorns from his hands.

The heroes had been sympathetic of course, but the parents had witnessed a horrible thing happen to their little girl and had never gotten over the fact that the heroes had failed their job and had been unable to save her. This experience made the husband and wife fearful for the life of their coming child and agreed at all costs, that they must keep their future children safe, in every way possible.

They decided to move away from New York and to start anew somewhere where it would be less dangerous and more calm, to be in a better environment and for their 'work'.

Husband and wife silently rooted to a small town in Utah, where there were little mutants. The death of their first child had changed their 'liberty-for-mutants' minds to 'lock-the-scum-away-forever'. They had good hearts, you must understand, they just wanted a better place where their child could grow up in a safe environment. They even successfully had their baby girl in the town.

They were confident that nothing supernatural would ever hurt their baby.

* * *

It turned out that instead of something 'supernatural' hurting their baby girl, it would be them themselves.

They worked as scientists and researchers for a shifty company who wanted to 'cure' the mutant epidemic. When the cure had come to the testing stage, they wanted their baby to have the privileged of becoming a depowered mutant. For they _themselves_ were mutants, as was their baby. They hated what they were, and what their baby was, so they took away the mutant gene from their future generations.

Well, thats what they believed.

It didn't work completely. The baby was too powerful for a little tests and elixirs to take away what had been granted. Her parents had erased her memories of the pain and procedures, so that she could live a normal, human life. It held the power at bay, but not the skill.

To Mandy and Harold's great surprise, when Mackenzie had been a toddler, she refused to be locked in the house and to be watched at every moment. Watched to observe how she reacted to the Rectify 88 testing.

You see, she had turned out extremely smart at a young age, understanding much things, but refusing to be stuck inside, away from 'wonderful' experiences. Her parents finally agreed to let her out, but on the condition that she must take precautions. Mackenzie, of course, agreed. Anything to experience more, to learn more.

The precautions turned out to be training. Training of every self-defense class, mutant awareness, and martial art.

Yes, this child had a hard life at the age of three.


	4. Random? Maybe Not

**Chapter 2**

Mackenzie is a young woman now, at the age of fourteen, and is much taller than her friends at school, and had always been 'special'. She takes notice of everything around her, every single detail, and always finishes assignments before anyone else. Yes, Mackenzie, or 'Mack' as she is now called by everyone who knows her, is indeed special.

Now, she knew that she was different than the other kids. She caught on much quicker than them and remembered information easily.

But you wouldn't know that she could land you in the dumpster as fast as you could say "Hey, stuck up" if you just met her on the street. You would have to know her, to understand.

Mack was well liked by most everybody, except for a few choice people at school. Remembering everything that a friend had told her was a good boost in friendship. Everyone liked someone who didn't have to ask "What? When did you ever say that?" when talking about something important. But even her closest friends had a few questions about her personality.

Mack had never told anyone about her past. She had never brought anyone to her house to meet her parents, and even though she talked about her siblings, no one ever saw them. She excused herself with the excuse, "My parents are very...suspicious and guarded. They keep my little sister and brother at home to be home schooled. I practically had to go to court with them to allow me to go to a public school!"

Friends and staff didn't argue with this story. Mack had never done anything to anyone that was unusual for a teen to do. Why should they be suspicious? She was as normal as anyone else. Except for her uncanny aura of awareness and her eyes, she would have passed as normal.

You see, her irises were such a very pale blue color, they almost faded into the whites of her eyes. Her eyes looked like they sucked you in and knew everything about you in an instant, leaving you with an emptiness inside, feeling exposed and stripped of all your privacy. And yet, they seem so deep and expressive, but cold and harsh at the same time, seeming to change from one extreme to the next in an instant.

Mack's hair was exactly the opposite of her pale eyes. The short, messy hair was a deep, dark red, a real red color that was constantly changing shades and moving around. You could pick her out of a crowd at school immediately because of her shocking red locks, just a couple of inches above the rest of the crowd.

She held herself differently too.

At times, you could see her relaxed while joking with her friends, then standing ramrod straight with her head high, as if she were part of the royal family walking down the halls, and even more strangely, slouching and folding in on herself, trying to be inconspicuous, as if she were a hunting cat trying not to be found amongst a wild pack of dogs.

What was crazy was that she could probably pull the disguise off.

Mack was always changing. Changing emotions, stature, and even color, all the time. People got used to it though. Teenage kids change all the time, they acclaimed, why would Mack be any different? But what they didn't know, was that such an immense change was coming so soon, and it was coming to destroy the secret and calm life of Mackenzie Tridian.


	5. It's Starting Now

**A/N: Well, don't forget to **_review_**. I'm considering making my own site with this story on it, so i might not release the other chapters. You'll have to convince to upload them. ;)**

**Also- I own this story! This story is mine, the characters are mine, even the scenery is mine! So, don't touch it without my permission, or chipmunks may unexpectedly show up at your house with deadly items. Just a warning.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mackenzie Tridian had spent her life training for the difficulties of growing up with people who had supernatural powers and strengths, that she could never match with her own. But nothing, not even her parents, could help her against the world and fate, except experience and knowledge. And even those didn't make it any easier.

Over the past few months, Mack had been feeling...off.

Odd things kept happening randomly, really odd things. For example:

Whenever she walked by one of the school windows, a huge oak tree branch would tap the glass.

Ever since she discovered that the window had a hole in it after a week, she took a different route through the hallways.

Or, whenever she would turn the drinking fountain on, it would blast three times higher than normal.

After that one, Mack decided it would be best to invest in a water bottle.

At home, it was even worse. It was always too quiet, too serious and tense for her. Mack picked up on everyone's feelings and was constantly depressed. There was always a constant feeling there, too much stress (probably from her workaholic parents). In turn, stress created headaches, and headaches created disaster. The first time something happened, no one was home, but it sure was a doozy.

* * *

Mack was home alone, as her parents had taken her brother and sister to work for some special 'celebration' at her parents work. So she was enjoying the silence of emotions flowing through her.

All the tension was gone. All except her own feelings. It was a haven.

As of the moment, she was on the plushy sofa in the living room doing her homework. Feeling her dry mouth, Mack got out from the warm, relaxing cushions to get a drink of water.

On contact with the metal faucet, she felt all tingly and cold. She gasped at the chill and jerked her hand of the cold sink. Looking at the sink suspiciously, for her parents were constantly testing their work on things around the house, she filled her glass cup. She walked back to the couch to sink into the warmth again, but Mack found it hard to do so. Feeling twice her 120 pounds, she looked down and screamed.

Her skin was a shiny sheen of silver and when she rapped her metal hands on her leg, it made a screeching sound of metal on metal.

Her entire body had turned into the sink's metal.

'Wait, what about the sink?!' she thought horribly while turning back to examine the metal kitchen appliance.

It was covered in pale flesh, just like her own. Well, what had been her own. Upon seeing the newly fleshed sink, Mack fainted and fell forward, bashing her head on the squishy, pale, metal.

* * *

Even though Mack didn't realize what had happened when she was passed out, apparently the contact with the mutated sink had changed her back to blood, bones, and flesh, and the sink to it's normal, metal state.

The freaked out mutant was on the floor in the fetal position rocking back and forth when her family came home. Much to her dismay, her parents didn't notice her until after her schedualed bedtime. They searched the house for her until Mackenzie's brother, James, found her in the corner behind the counter and bar.

When her parents, Harold and Mandy, had discovered her shaken to her core, they took Mack downstairs to 'see if she was okay'. Which usually meant Mack being forced to be put asleep and tested.

'What does this all mean?' was Mack's last thought as everything went black before her eyes.

For the second time that day.


	6. The Obvious Is Stated

**Chapter 5**

_a few weeks later..._

Mack had walked home that winter day, seeing as both her parents were on an errand at work and had brought her siblings, and walking was much better than being stuck on a smelly, noisy, crowded bus where stress could easily come from noise.

So she had walked the two miles to her little suburban house in two feet of unshoveled snow. In a little black coat that could hardly be called a summer cover and fat high heeled combat boots, nonetheless! And Mack wasn't a bit fazed by the cold. She felt as if she were just sitting in a room with a fireplace, which worried her even more than the drinking fountain and tree put together. Contemplating in her own thoughts, Mack couldn't see a white truck driving alongside the road where she was walking through the snow. _'I should be freezing cold, but I feel fine. Everyone is wearing ski coats, I'm wearing a light jacket, and I couldn't tell you the difference between them!'_ She thought nervously as she walked along. She had noticed the truck, but was too deep in her mind to care.

_' I need to talk to someone. But who? Mom and dad would freak out and do all their tests on me again. They hate anything that seems odd. But how could they hate me? I'm their daughter for cryin' out loud! I couldn't go to my friends either, I've kept myself close to no one except me for at least 5 years. They'd probably start hating me if I was a-' _Mack gasped suddenly, scared at her own thought. She couldn't be a mutant! Mutants were filthy, abnormal beings that were harmful to everyone around them. How could she, a human raised in an environment where mutants were to be feared and hated, be a mutant herself? Mack had stopped in the snow, the fear of being the thing she hated most stopped her in her tracks. Meanwhile, the white truck was idling right beside her.

"Do you think we should do it man? I know you hate muties and stuff, but are you even sure she is a mutie herself?" declared the nervous voice of a boy, about high school age, to three other young men.

"Look Ian, I didn't get my license or this truck for nothin'. If you're gonna bail on us, then you might as well move to Canada. Or else we'll come lookin' fer ya." said a large boy, obviously the leader, who was sitting behind the wheel of a brand new white truck.

"I wouldn't ditch you guys! We're tight, like a... a rubber band! I guess if you're sure she's a mutie-"

"Of course I am! Mac told me so, and Big Mac tells the truth, don'tcha Mac?" said the black haired leader.

"Sure do." agreed a scrawny, red headed boy.

"Then I guess you're right Doug. There ain't no law that doesn't say anything 'bout kicking muties out of town. Might as well enjoy it while we can." said Ian.

"That's the Ian I was hoping would come with us on this little 'field trip'." said Doug, the driver.

"Yeah, well, as long as there are muties in this town, then we'll be right behind them. Kicking them out, that is." Ian said, now more confident with the plan. "Yeah, might as well do it now, want to take her by surprise an' all." commented Doug as he was staring straight at a tall, red-headed girl.

The girl looked like she was in pain, as she had a grimace on her face. Ian wondered why she was still standing there. "You should be running!" He wanted to scream. He felt he had stalled the five guys long enough what was safe to not be suspected, but he didn't really want to hurt the girl. Even if she was a mutant. He didn't hate them, like Doug did, he just was fascinated and scared at the same time. He lived in a whole family of mutants, except for him and his sister that is. And even she had natural purple hair. It was unnerving when your aunt got too angry at you and started throwing light bursts, or when mom needed a hand around the house and his youngest sister would start popping two of her ten arms off to go do the dishes like it was normal. It disgusted him and made him jealous that they could do things he couldn't do. If his friends ever found out he was from a family of mutants, he'd be history. So he had been roughed into this 'field trip', and now he was paying for it.

_'But who cared about that mushy stuff'_, Ian thought, _'when I can get some revenge for a moment?'_


End file.
